Need You Now
by fiddlerchick24
Summary: An AU Liason fic based on the Lady A song.


_**A/N Hey guys! Just a couple things before I post my ff. First of all, this is the ****first** one of these fics that I have ever done. _

__**  
_Things you need to know for the fic. It's not based on anything that has happened on GH. The lyrics are from the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. No copyright infringement is intended. Jason and Elizabeth had been together for several months. There is no Cameron and no Jake. Carly has Josslyn, but is not with Jax. I think that about covers it. _  
**

**NEED YOU NOW**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cuz I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**

Elizabeth looked around her apartment, thinking she would glad to finally be back in her own home instead of at Grams' house. Immediately she realized how empty it felt being there alone. As she glanced around, her eyes landed on a picture of them together. It was Christmastime and they were standing in front of a tree. Then she saw the one of them at the carnival. Then one of Michaels' birthday party. Finally her eyes landed on one of them together in Italy. All these memories just staring her in the face. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. One by one she grabbed the pictures off the mantle and hurled them at the opposite wall. She thought she would feel better not having to look at them. When she was done she saw them all broken on the floor and felt more empty and alone than ever.

She reached into her pocket and pulled at her cell phone. As she dialed that all too familiar number, she hesitated before punching in the last digit. Sighing, she closed the phone and sat it on the coffee table. "Get a grip, Elizabeth," she thought to herself. "It's been weeks since you have seen or talked to him. He's probably forgotten you exist." If only she were like that. If only she had the ability to walk out of someone's life and no longer feel anything for them. If only. There wasn't a day, and hour, hell even a minute that went by that she didn't think about him. About them.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**

She looked at the clock. 1:15 AM the red numbers seemed to be mocking her. She had been laying in bed for over three hours and hadn't yet been close to falling asleep. "How can I do this," she wondered? "How can I go on living my life as if part of me isn't missing?" She sat up in her bed and drew her knees up to her chest. More than anything in the world she wished he was here right now. Holding her, touching her, telling her it was all going to be ok. She reached towards her bedside table for the phone. She picked it up, listened for the dial tone, and started dialing. One ring, two rings, she slammed it down before he had a chance to answer. "What am I doing? I promised I wouldn't call." She couldn't believe how every day that passed made it harder and harder to be without him. She missed his love, she missed his kisses, but most of all, she missed her best friend.

Laying back down in bed, she reminded herself that it would be sunrise at 6:32. She just had to make it til then and maybe the sunlight would chase the ghosts from her mind. Sighing loudly at how sad her life had become, Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would come.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin at the door.  
Wishin' you'd come sweepin in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**

Jason poured himself one more shot in his living room. He downed the liquid and sat down on the couch. He couldn't help glancing up at his penthouse door. Part of him still thought, maybe even hoped that she would come flying through it as she had done so many times before. But mostly, he knew that she wouldn't. She had said that she couldn't take it anymore. That she wouldn't call or come by. And while he had heard the determination in her voice, he jumped everytime the phone rang and everytime he heard a knock at the door. Thinking, wishing it was her. After 7 weeks without her, though, it was obvious that she had moved on while he was still sitting at home every night, hurting, aching for what he had lost.

How was life just suppossed to pick up and go on without her? How could he move forward without looking back and remembering that for just a little while his life was perfect? How could he not miss her? Grumbling to himself as he climbed the stairs, he headed for the guest room. Yeah, he was that pathetic. He couldn't even sleep in his own room because it just reminded him of all the nights they had shared there.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**

Jason had been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. Nights were the worst. During the day he could at least try to stay busy. Try to forget that she wan't going to be there when he got home. He rolled over and looked at the clock, annoyed when 1:15 AM glared back at him. How is it possible that he had only been in bed for an hour? It had felt like an eternity. He reached for the clock, wanting to throw it across the room, but decided against it at the last minute and instead set his alarm for 6:32, the exact minute that the sun was rising. That way he could get up and start the next day of his life without her.

He had thought it would get easier. He had thought that a few days removed he would be able to get into bed at night without having to get drunk first to try to forget. But he had come to find out that it didn't matter/ Drunk or sober, she was all he could think about. If only she had felt the same way. He missed her so much that it hurt. He missed her smile, he missed, her laughter, but most of all, he missed his best friend. Jason turned away from the clock praying to whoever might be out there that he would get some sleep.

**I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

"Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." The cross-stitched words seemed to be glaring at Elizabeth from the frame in her apartment building echoed through her head on the elevator ride down. They whispered in her mind on the drive to work. She said them out loud to herself on the way to the hospital from the parking garage. All of a sudden it hit her, it was better to hurt than to not feel anything. At least she had the blessing of Jason's love for a few moments in time. They shared more love and laughter in those few months than most people have in a lifetime. She still hated that he was gone. It still hurt like hell that a part of her felt missing, but at least she had the memories to cling to. She had been blessed with the love of the most amazing man and there was nothing more that she could ask for.

Jason walked into the hospital to visit Carly and baby Josslyn. Part of him hoped to see her here, but he had heard around town that she had taken some time off for personal reasons. He didn't remember her talking about any sort of vacation before, so he assumed that she had taken time off to get on with her life. he just hoped that she was happy. Then, just maybe, he could feel like all of this was worth it. If she found true joy and meaning in her life, he would take this hurt any day. At least his hurt reminded him that he had it so good for awhile. At least his never ending pain was a constant reminder that he was lucky enough to have been given the love of an amazing woman. At least he had that to hold on to. He pushed the button on the elevator door and looked up when it dinged it's arrival.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.**

Jason was completely surprised at what he saw when the elevator doors opened. There she was, looking even more beautiful than she remember as she stood in the elevator diggin through her purse. She looked up and their eyes locked instantly. "Jason," she stammered. "Hey," he replied, unsure of whether or not to step onto the elevator. A million thoughts were running through his head. There were so many things he wanted to tell her like how much he missed her, how his life felt empty without her, how his heart was never complete before he loved her. "Are you going up," she saked interrupting his thoughts. He nodded his head and stepped onto the elevator.

She couldn't believe that he was standing so close. She longed to reach out and touch him. She took a deep breath, comforted by his familiar smell. She wanted to tell him so many things, that she loved him, that she felt incomplete without him, that she needed him. but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It would hurt to much to hear him say that he had moved on and things were good in his life. And she knew that they were because she had been told that Carly had just had her little girl and Jason had agreed to help her out until she found a place to live away from Jax. Then, all of a sudden she rememebr those glaring numbers on the alarm clock this morning. She thought of how she spent every night counting the minutes until day light. She knew she may never get another chance. "Jason," she started just as the elevator dinged signalling their arrival at the maternity ward and the doors opened to reveal a smiling Carly sitting there waiting on his arrival. He looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head. He got off the elevator and the doors closed to continue on to the 10th floor. "I just need you now," she whispered to herself as she began to cry.


End file.
